The present invention relates to a method of connecting parts of a wheel mount and also to the wheel mount, particularly where the wheel is welded to a hub in the vicinity of the inner ring of the wheel bearing.
In such a wheel mount, large axial forces and moments are exerted on the inner ring of the wheel bearing, particularly while the vehicle is traveling around curves. The inner ring of the bearing which is arranged toward the rear side of the hub must be well supported axially. This can be done by welding on of support parts in the manner described in Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 28 48 169, which corresponds to British Application No. 2,007,801A. However, in that published application, the arrangement of the parts present in the region of the place of weld produce certain major disadvantages. The place of weld is very close to the inner ring of the anti-friction bearing of the wheel. Since the heat of welding can pass to the inner ring on a very short path over large cross sections of metal, which has good thermal conductivity, the danger of overheating of the inner ring and thus of ring hardness failure is great. Furthermore, particularly when friction welding is used, there is a danger of possible impermissible axial stressing of the inner ring since precise axial positioning of the hub and of the homokinetic swivel joint with each other is not possible with the known arrangement of weld surfaces. Drive to the wheel hub and wheel is through the homokinetic swivel joint. In the event that the weld surfaces have inaccurate dimensions, then axial displacement of the inner ring is even possible, which is also very unfavorable for the operation of the anti-friction bearing. Accordingly, the position of the resting surface of the homokinetic swivel joint which is opposite the end surface of the inner ring cannot be obtained with sufficient precision.